Moon on the water
by StrichGloeckchen
Summary: Ichigo ist verzweifelten suche noch Orihime


Ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte. So schnell war ich vorher noch nie in meinem Leben gerannt. Mein Herz raste scher in meiner Brust. Das Gefühl von Schmerz betäubte alles andere Empfinden. Widerhall von Schritten, der meinen, hallte durch die leeren Flure durch die mich mein Weg führte.

Hier irgendwo musste sie sein. Sie, der Grund warum ich hier war. Warum ich diese Schmerzen überhaupt aushielt. Doch warum war sie mir auf einmal so wichtig? Wir waren Freunde und Freunden hilft man. Ja, aber ich hatte ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl. Das Gefühl, das es mehr sei als nur Freundschaft. Schon früher hatte ich dieses Gefühl oft gehabt, aber nie wirklich wahrgenommen. Oder hatte ich es vielleicht ignoriert? Hatte ich es wirklich nicht zulassen wollen? Aber warum sollte ich so etwas tun?

Meine Schritte wurden langsamer. Erstarben. Lautes atmen war von mir zu vernehmen. Ein Stich bohrte sich durch meine Brust, doch es war mir egal. Blut quoll aus meinen Wunden, die ich von den vielen Kämpfen davon getragen hatte. Schmerz war alles was ich wahrnahm. Doch auch das war mir egal. Alles war egal solange sie nicht wieder bei mir war. Ein kurzes tief Luft holen und schon rannte ich wieder weiter.

Während ich rannte, schossen mir wieder Gedanken durch den Kopf. Warum war mir vorher nie aufgefallen wie wichtig dein Lächeln für mich war? Es hatte mich immer wieder glücklich gemacht und aufgebaut, doch selbst hatte ich es nie gemerkt. Wie dumm ich doch die ganze Zeit über gewesen war!

Plötzlich blieb ich wieder stehen. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte nicht sein. Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf und rieb mir ungläubig die Augen. Dort stand sie auf einmal vor mir. Mit ihren großen braunen Augen schaute sie mich ausdruckslos an.

Orihime Inoue.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Ihr war nichts passiert. Sie lebte noch! Es war als würde ein schwerer Stein von meinem Herzen fallen. Ich war einfach so erleichtert sie lebten vor mir zu sehen.

Doch irgendwas war anders an ihr. Sie freut sich nicht mich zusehen wie sie es sonst immer hat getan.

Kein freundliches und glückliches Lächeln von ihr.

Kein glückliches strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.

Nichts…

Was war denn nur los mit ihr?

Schwer schluckte ich. Ich hatte Angst zu sprechen. Mein Mund war trocken. Was wenn sie nicht wollte das ich hier war? Wenn sie froh war endlich ohne die Anderen und mich zu sein. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich ihr nur wehgetan.

Ich hatte gewusst um ihre Liebe zu mir. Das hatte ich immer schon gewusst, aber nie etwas gesagt um ihr es auszureden. Es nie erwidert. Was für ein Idiot ich doch gewesen war.

„I…Inoue…!"

Endlich hatte ich mich dazu durchgerungen etwas zu sagen. Meine Hände begangen zu zittern. Mein ganzer Körper bebte.

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich ihre Reaktion sah. Ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen sahen mich leer und ausdruckslos an, ihr Gesicht war fahl und ohne jegliche Regung.

Ich hielt den Atem an. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt!

„Was…was ist los mit dir?!"

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht Fragen. Die Angst vor der Antwort machte mir zu schaffen. Egal was sie sagen würde, es würde mich wahrscheinlich zerreißen.

„Kurosaki-kun…!"

Tränen flossen ihre Wange entlang. Verwirrt blinzelte ich. Ich verstand auf einmal die Welt nicht mehr. Weinte sie weil ich hier war. Alles nur wegen mir?!

„Wieso bist du gekommen? Wieso kämpfst du für mich? Warum…?"

Das letzte Wort schrie sie aus tiefsten Herzen. Es durchbohrte mir Herz und Seele. Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass ich sie einfach ziehen lassen würde. Sie einfach so im Stich lassen würde. Egal wie sehr ich ihr wehgetan hatte, ich wollte das alles wieder gut machen. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nie geschehen würde.

„Warum sollte ich nicht für dich kämpfen?"

Meine Stimme war leise, jedoch laut genug damit sie es verstand. Jetzt war alles egal. Ich wollte sie einfach nur wieder haben. Sie wieder in meinen Armen lächeln sehen.

„Ich kann dich nicht einfach alleine lassen. Ich habe dir schon viel zu oft wehgetan um dies wieder gut zu machen, aber ich will es versuchen besser zu machen. Ich will anders werden. Alleine nur für dich. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob das reichen wird…"

Während ich sprach schaute ich sie nicht an. Das konnte ich einfach nicht. Ihre Tränen taten mir dafür viel zu sehr weh. Nur ein leises Schlurzen war von ihr zu hören.

„Bitte, verzeih mir…!"

Nur liefen auch mir die Tränen die Wangen runter. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Sache war mir zu wichtig dafür. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit das ich wieder weinte. Seit dem Tag an dem meine Mutter von einem Hollow umgebracht wurde…

„Kurosaki-kun…Wenn ich jetzt wieder zu euch zurück komme, mache ich alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr!"

Ihre Stimme war weinerlich. Fast kaum zu verstehen, doch ich verstand alles. Jedes Wort. Und es zerstörte mir fast meine Seele. Es war als würden sich ihre Worte in Mein Herz brennen und es zerstören.

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken fiel ich auf die Knie. Zum ersten Mal wieder schaute ich ihr in die Augen. Sie waren durchnässt vom weinen und starrten mich traurig an. Dieser Blick gab mir den Rest. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Mein Körper war die gelähmt. Was sollte ich nur ohne sie machen. Alleine würde ich nicht gehen. Entweder mit ihr oder…

„Bitte, komm mit mir… Ich kann einfach nicht mehr ohne dich. Zum dumm war ich es zu merken. Zu egoistisch war ich es dir zu sagen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich einfach nur vor allem bösen da draußen beschützen aber ich habe alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Für dich, für mich, für alle…!

Bitte, Inoue…lass mich nicht alleine!"

Meine Hand bohrte sich in den Stoff meines Hakamers. Ich spürte wie noch mehr Tränen auf den Boden fielen. Zum ersten Mal zeigte ich wieder Schwäche in meinem Leben, dabei hatte ich mir doch geschworen stark zu sein. Für meine Familie, für meine Freunde, für sie…! Doch scheinbar würde ich nie in der Lage dazu sein, das was mir wichtig war zu beschützen. Es schien einfach nicht so seien zu sollen.

Scheinbar war ich dazu verdammt zu Leiden.

„Du bist nicht alleine!"

Auf einmal spürte ich eine weiche, warme Hand auf meiner Wange. Inoues Hand. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ein warmes Lächeln, wie ich es so vermisste hatte, war auf ihren Gesicht zu sehen.

„Du hast so viele, die du beschützen musst, die dir wichtig sind. Mich brauchst du doch gar nicht!"

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste gar nicht wie wichtig sie mir war. Sie wusste garnichts von den Gefühlen die ich hatte.

Nun lächelte ich auch und hob mein Gesicht näher zu dem ihrem.

„Doch, du bist mir wichtig als mein eigenes Leben!"

Ich flüsterte leise und hauchte ihr dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Ich wusste nicht warum ich dies tat, aber es tat mir richtig gut.

Es war die Befreiung nach der sich meine Seele schon die ganze Zeit gesehnt hatte.


End file.
